a New Addition
by ThePineconeGymnast
Summary: It had been one year since Olivia and Brian had adopted Noah, Olivia feels the need to adopt another and they do. But when something tragic happens to the teen they adopted, how will they manage to fight the scars?
1. Searching

**I'm sorry if my dialogue skills aren't perfect, this is only one of my first stories and I read stuff online for dialogues so it should be better than my first.**

**Olivia's apartment at 11:13 AM**

It had been one year since Olivia had adopted Noah, and she loved him to death. She had just had this anxious feeling that she really wanted another kid. She really did want another child but she didn't know how Brian would react if she had told.

Olivia said, "Brian, you know, I've just been having this feeling that i want to adopt another child." "And I know you think it's odd, but I just have this feeling in my gut that it would be best," said Olivia hoping for a good answer. Brian said, " Well, I really don't know what to say to that."

"I hope that doesn't mean you think im crazy," said Olivia with doubt. Brian couldn't say no just looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Well, I guess, but it would be a huge change, and if we do, how are you going to tell the squad," Brian asked. Olivia said "We'll deal with it when the time comes, I'll probably tell when i go back tomorrow." Olivia had 4 days off because of a minor injury Noah had gotten at the playground.

**Precinct at 6:47 AM the next day**

"Glad your back Liv," Nick said in a calm voice. Amanda asked, "How's Noah doing?" Olivia said, "hes doing great." "And um, me and Brian were looking into adopting again." "Well that's good," said Finn in surprise. Olivia said, "So what's this case?" "The girl was found dead with vaginal trauma in a river," said Nick

The conversation had ended just as Brian had rushed in. "Liv can we talk in private," Brian asked. She nodded to him and stepped outside. "Liv, I found a 15 year old girl that we should look into for adoption," said Brian in hope that she would agree to check it out. Olivia said, "Ok, ill meet at home in 5, I'll tell them it's family business." He nodded and walked to his car as she went to tell the squad.

**Olivia's apartment at 8:00 AM**

Brian had pulled up the girl on an online adoption site for New York. Her name was Emma and she had brown hair and blue eyes. She was 5 feet 0 inches and weighed 102 pounds. Her profile said that she loved country music, loved to sing, and loved to socialize.

"Well she looks like a sweet little girl," said Olivia with hope of adopting her. "That's why I mentioned her," Brian said nodding as if he knew they were thinking the same thing. "Why don't we call the number," Olivia said with glee.

After a long phone call, Olivia leaped into Brian's arms and said, "They accepted us!" Olivia and Brian had been in so much glee and couldn't wait to try and tell Noah as if he knew what it meant.


	2. Adopting

**Olivia's apartment at 8:15 AM**

They had to wait until 9:00 AM to pick Emma up from the adoption center, so Olivia invited Brian over to look more into her profile.

Her favorite color was purple, her favorite singer was Luke Bryan, she is an athlete in gymnastics,and she wants to be a singer when she grows up.

"It looks like she would be a great big sister and we won't have to worry about her being on drugs I'm guessing," Olivia said the last words with a little humor in her voice making Brian lat out a little chuckle.

"And she's real cutie," Brian said. "I mean she rocks those braces," Olivia said looking at her brightly colored green and purple braces.

The 45 minutes had went by fast as they were looking into details.

They drove off to the adoption center of New York and it was almost as if happiness had just been written all over their clothing.

**New York Adoption Center at 9:03 AM**

They had just walked into the shaggy building to find a very brighted sweet girl waiting for them.

"So you're my new adoptive parents? You're not gonna lock me in a basement like all of the other foster parents, right," Emma said with humor in her voice putting a bigger grin on Olivia and Brian's faces.

"Nope no need to worry, I suppose we should start heading home," said Olivia.

"And we already decorated your room with a bed, a dresser and normal room things," Olivia said make Emma feel as if she had just found the dream parents.

**Olivia's apartment at 9:18 AM**

As they entered the apartment Olivia showed her around. "Oh my gosh I love my room! Thanks," said Emma as they got to her room. It had a full sized bed with a purple zebra striped bedding and the walls were painted a royal purple color. There was an end table with a zebra print lamp and a purple alarm clock. There was a dresser with a mirror over it.

"It's beautiful, way beyond what i expected! All i usually get is a mattress in the basement," Emma said as she gave Olivia and Brian a thankyou hug.

"Your First day of school starts tomorrow at New York High School, and the bus comes at 8:00 AM at the bus stop right outside, and if you ever miss it, just give me a call," said Olivia.

"Okay, I suppose i should start getting my clothes into drawers and my stuff all settled in," said Emma still in shock on how nice Olivia and Brian had done her room.

Olivia and Brian had left the room as Emma started customizing her room with cool decorations she had collected through her many foster homes.

After she finished getting settled, she threw her light brown straight hair into a high ponytail.


	3. a New Start

**Olivia's apartment at 10:01 AM**

"Hey Emma can you come here for a second honey," Olivia asked willing to ask her a question.

"Yeah sure," said Emma as she entered the living room.

She sat down on the leather couch in between Olivia and Brian.

"So, why are were you in foster homes? I'm sorry to ask but it didn't say anything online," said Olivia hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"Well, when I was 2 my mom had left my dad because he was on meth, and he's locked up now but losing him definitely affected me. So I was raised by a single mother and I had no sibling, my mom had a very low paying job so we couldn't afford a place, so we stayed with my great grandma and took care of her. Until I was 9 we took excellent care of her, then she passed away in her sleep, it really took a toll on us." Emma said with tears in the back of her eyes and they could tell she was holding the back. "We lived in Minnesota at the time and the rest of my family was down in Florida, so all we could afford was a plane ticket. So me and my mom were sitting in a seat far back, and something had went wrong with the plane. It started torpedoing down. It crashed in a field in the middle of Iowa. My mom didn't make it," Emma said as she started to cry. Olivia held her in her arms and she just let it out.

Olivia had felt bad for asking. "Then I went through many foster homes all over the states and I ended up here," said Emma with her eyes all red and puffy.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I asked," said Olivia feeling waves of shame for asking.

"No really, it's fine I guess i really needed to tell someone anyways," lending Olivia a thankyou for asking.

They had BLTs for lunch and it was just a normal day.

"Do you have any books around here," Emma asked feeling the need to read.

"Not much but we can go stop at the library, I have a library card," said Olivia will to let her get some books.

"That would be nice," said Emma as they headed towards the door and get their shoes on.

Emma had checked out 2 gigantic novels, which gave Olivia the feeling that Emma was one bright teen.

They had returned home at 5:17 PM and they all just sat on the couch to get to know each other better.

"So, what do you work as," asked Emma in full curiosity.

Olivia said, "A sex crimes detective."

"Well that must be pressuring, do any of the cases ever get to you," asked Emma egtting more curious.

"Well yes actually a lot of them do," said Olivia.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I saw that you were kidnapped on the news, what happened," asked Emma hoping it wasn't too much.

Olivia explained the whole thing and the things Lewis had done and that he was in jail forever now.

Emma had gotten all teary eyed just listening to the story.

After they had talked, Emma went to go play with Noah and keep him company while Olivia cooked dinner and Brian helped.

It had been a long day after dinner and they were all exhausted and passed out in their beds sound asleep.

It had been 7:00 AM and it was time for Emma to get ready for the first day of school.

She hopped in the shower and just as she opened the shower curtain and was reaching for the towel, Olivia walked in on her.

SHe blushed and got all embarrassed, Olivia apologised and Emma said it was fine then it returned to a normal day.

Emma put adorable jeans on with premade rips and an adorable black and white plaid shirt, to finish of the country look, she put cute curl in her hair that went down to her butt.

"Well you look adorable for the first day," said Olivia flattering Emma.

"Thanks, I usually don't do it this well to be honest," said Emma.

Olivia and Brian headed off to work while Emma was just in time to catch the bus.


	4. Bets at School

**Precinct at 9:30 AM**

"Hey Liv, you know how you said you were looking into adopting? did you find anyone," asked Nick.

"Yeah Brian and I adopted a 15 year old," said Olivia

Nick and Olivia were the only ones there so far.

"Tell me about the child," said Nick starting to get curious about her new child.

"Well, she's 15, she's a girl, she had a very rough childhood, her dad was on meth and her mom died on a plane crash and she was with her. Other than that she's the sweetest person I've ever met," said Olivia with a half grin on her face.

"Well that;s nice to know," said Nick

The day went on as a normal work day, and she told the rest of the squad as they arrived one by one.

**Olivia's apartment at 3:10 PM**

Emma had just unlocked the apartment door with her set of keys attached to her backpack and apartment.

She had won a bet at school and got 15 dollars,that meant she could get a gift card and she couldn't wait to ask mom if she could walk down the block to the corner store and purchase one.

She fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as an after school snack.

She was studying for her math test in a few days when Olivia got home.

"Hey mom, how was work today," Emma asked delightfully.

"Actually better than usual to be honest," said Olivia

"Mom I won a bet at school today and I won 15 dollars, can i walk down the block to that corner shop and get a gift card?"

"Yeah, I guess, just don't get your self run over by a car," she said as Emma exited the apartment and made her way outside.

Olivia glanced over at her study sheet and saw how well she was doing. But then she looked at her practice for fun sheet and was really impressed.

" Wow my daughter could be the next Einstein," she thought in her head.

As soon as Emma returned the went on the family computer and looked for stuff to order online. SHe picked the Luke Bryan poster for her room.

"Mom I ordered a poster for my room with my gift card," she said happily because it was due to arrive tomorrow.

"Well that's good sweetie," Olivia said.

But then a thought came to Olivia's head, "When should I give her 'the talk'? I mean with teenagers and boyfriends who knows what they do at sleepovers, what if she doesn't know about the reproductive system and that protection is important? I really don't want my daughter to get STDs or get pregnant right now."

So after she was done finishing the house off with a little touch of clean she sat Emma down and talked to her about it.

"Mom, I'm not gonna bang my boyfriend until I move out, so no worries, plus, I don't even have a boyfriend," Emma said.

"Oh honey, I'm just giving some tips I guess," said Olivia getting the sense that Emma meant that she was feeling awkward and she'd rather not listen to it right now.

It was 5:00 PM when Brian arrived home, he started to make enchiladas and Emma kept studying for straight A's.

After they ate, Olivia changed Noah's diaper and Brian went to bed.

After researching, Emma went in her room and got her ipod out. She played the song called You by Chris Young and started singing along to it.

Olivia heard her and walk in her room. "Well you have an amazing singing voice," Olivia said.

"Thanks," said Emma blushing a bit. By the blushing Olivia could tell she was very shy.

"I'm actually going to head to bed now so night sweet pea," said Olivia as she exited Emma's room.

It had been a long day and everyone was asleep by 7:30 PM.

Emma's alarm clock went off at 7:00 AM and she got up really quick. She brushed teeth, brushed her hair, and did her makeup.

Olivia got up and got dressed and headed straight to work for another long day while Brian had a day off and Emma got on the bus.


	5. Katie

**Precinct at 11:30 AM**

Olivia just had to snap out of it! She couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Emma and she felt to sorry for her.

It's as if she couldn't stop from staring into lala land that day.

**Olivia's apartment at 3:11 PM**

Emma had just walked in to her apartment and had been feeling delightful because she had already made a new best friend.

Her name was Katie. She had long blonde hair with brown eyes, they both loved country music and they both loves to sing. They were like twins!

She fixed up an afterschool snack and started to study for the math test she had tomorow.

Olivia then walked in.

"Mom, can my friend Katie come over," she asked with excitement.

"Well, sure honey," said Olivia surprised that Emma had already made a new friend.

As soon as Katie arrived she introduced her to her mom.

They then went to Emma's room.

"Wow your room is really nice for being an adopted kid," said Katie.

"Yeah, it was definitely more than I expected,"said Emma

"Oh Shoot! My new Luke Bryan poster should be here by now," shouted Emma with excitement in her voice.

They then both ran down to where the mailboxes were and unlocked hers.

She grabbed a cardboard box and bills and letters from it and they both ran up the stairs.

They put the letters on the kitchen counter and ran to her room.

"I wanna kiss it first," said Katie as they both ripped the box opened with excitement.

"Rock paper scissors," said Emma.

Katie won on the rock paper scissors.

Katie started kissing Luke Bryan and they both broke out laughing.

It was 4:00PM and it was time for Katie to leave.

"Bye guys," Katie said as she left the apartment.

"Hey mom, there is a school dance tomorrow and I'm supposed to bring 3 people. I was going to bring Katie but she has a first date. I was thinking I could bring you, I figured dad would be working, do you have 2 work buddies you could bring along," Katie asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring Nick and Amanda, you'll like them," said Olivia delighted by the invitation.

Emma had went to bed excited for the . She had already planned a dress, it was a cow print dress with a belt in the middle and a black leather coat to go with it.


	6. Missing

**Precinct at 2:00 PM**

"Hey Amaro, Rollins, My daughter needs people to come with her to her school dance tonight at 7:00 PM, would you guys mind coming," Olivia asked.

"Yeah we'll definitely come," they both said.

**Olivia's apartment at 3:21 PM**

Emma sat on the couch counting the seconds of time as they flew by, she couldn't wait for the dance!

She then decided she should get ready when it was 4:00 PM

She got into her adorable cow print dress and put the black leather coat over it.

She put her long light brown hair in a half ponytail and curled it.

She put her cowgirl boots on and did her makeup.

By the time she was done it was 5:00 PM and even Olivia was dressed up in a black dress with her hair in curls.

They both looked gorgeous

"Wow, you look stunning my little cowgirl," Olivia said flattering Emma.

"Well I didn't think you would look that good,mom," said Emma.

They both made sure their makeup was perfect and they looked stunning.

It was 6:30 PM and it was time to go pick Amanda and Nick up.

They first arrived at Amanda's. She was dressed in a baby blue dress and had white heels on. Her hair was up in a bun done by a hair salon.

They then arrived at Nicks and he was dressed up in a black and white tuxedo.

"Well you two look fabulous," said Emma as she was surprised on how stunning they all had looked.

"Thankyou," they both said feeling flattered.

**High School Gym at 6:55 PM**

They walked into the High School gym and it was decorated beautifully with a gobo and punch tables and chocolate fountains.

First, Olivia danced with Nick and Emma danced with Amanda, they switched every once and a while.

They all got so many compliments and it was wonderful.

It was 9:00 PM when it was over.

They had walked there and they had to walk back.

They were about half way through the walk and Emma decided to call Katie and tell her all about it.

"Hey Katie the dance was awesome," Emma said with joy

"Wait, Katie why are you crying," Emma asked with concern.

"Wait, what? Joe dumped you! Don't worry he was just being the ass he is and I'll make him regret it on Monday," said Emma without regretting the cuss she had just said in front of everyone.

"Hey, calm down maybe I can stop at your place and we can have a girls night, just us and no one else. We can eat ice cream and kiss you Jason Aldean poster, I'll ask my mom," said Emma as she hung up.

"Hey mom, Katie got dumped and I want to stop over to cheer her up. Her house is only a few blocks away, is that alright," Emma asked.

"Yes, just call me when you get there, and don't go throwing eggs on people's homes," said Olivia.

"Oh, and sorry for saying that word, he dumped her," said Emma as she turned to walk down the sidewalk.

As she had just walked one block down and was out of their view, she only had 3 blocks to go.

She saw a white man with a black hoodie come up to her and grab her. He had a syringe in his hand and drugged her.

She tried to scream rape but the injection made her pass out within seconds.

"Hey don't you think Emma should have called by now," said Olivia starting to get a bit worried.

She dialed Katie's number on her phone and Katie picked up.

"Hey Katie, did Emma show up yet," asked Olivia with concern in her voice.

"Actually no, but I'll call you when she does," said Katie

They both hung up.

It had been 30 minutes and they had reached Amanda's apartment and her phone still hadn't rang. .

She dialed Katie's number again and it was 9:55 PM.

"Hey Katie is she there yet? I'm getting concerned," said Olivia and she was scared to death.

"No, have you seen her," asked Katie just as concerned.

"Well I'm going to start searching, so bye," said Olivia as she hung up.

All three got in Amanda's car and searched through all of the places near Katie's house, there was no one out to be found.

They all returned home.

Olivia told Brian and held her in his arm and she started to cry. She had cried herself to sleep that night.


	7. Finding

**Vacant Alley near the Precinct at 8:00AM**

Emma woke up to laying on her back in an alley. She freaked out for a moment. She then saw the structure of a familiar building and then recognised where she was.

She saw her dress lifted up and blood running down her legs. She felt so helpless.

She got up and walked down the road a little bit to the precinct. She saw her mom's car in the parking lot.

She walked into the building and Olivia saw her right away. She ran into Olivia's arms.

"Mom I'm so sorry! I saw the syringe and I he drugged me. I thought my world was going to end," Emma sobbed into her mom's arms.

"Oh dear, we have to get to a hospital now," Olivia said in shock.

The whole squad helped her. They were still all shocked by her appearance.

**Hospital at 9:00 AM**

Olivia rushed her daughter in with streaks of tears rolling down her face.

They had gotten a rape kit and found fluids.

"But mom how could this happen to me," Emma sobbed in shock of what happened.

"I don't quite know, but it shouldn't have been you," said Olivia as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's my fault, I mean, who would think of walking down a street at 9 o'clock at night," said Emma as she started to cry in her mothers arms.

"Honey, never blame yourself, I know a great therapist," said Olivia feeling so bad.

A nurse had just walked into the room.

" ? We have a match on the DNA, I prefer you see this without your daughter," said the nurse giving Olivia the motion to step out of the patient's room.

Olivia kissed Emma on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"It's a Joe Curtis," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Olivia as she entered the room again.

"Honey do you know a Joe Curtis," Olivia asked hoping for a yes.

"Um um ye-yeah, he's Katie's boyfriend that dumped her last night," said Emma out of shock.

"Oh, oh, this can't be good," said Olivia.

"Well let's get you out of here because they said i could take you come and your injuries were minor," said Olivia

"How about I set you up with counseling today," Olivia asked knowing it would be the best for Emma.

"I guess," said Emma.

They drove off to a counseling building.

Olivia sat in the waiting room while Emma took a counseling session.

"I guess I was sort of blaming myself," said Emma with waves of shame.

"Well you shouldn't," said the counselor.

"I mean I just felt so terrified and I couldn't run when I saw that syringe," said Emma.


End file.
